


White Lies

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the little ones were white, this one was black-hole black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

The problem with cross-planet dating, aside from the usual long-distance thing that wasn't actually a problem this time and the general 'dating' problem that was different but no less an issue this time, was the whole cultural thing. Vala was learning the whole thing about not-saying-every-thought-in-her-head, and she was rubbish at the whole not-being-affectionate-in-public thing, but since she was rubbish at that with everyone, it sort of canceled out. But there were some things that still didn't make sense to her.

"Nice shirt," Sam said to Daniel.  
"Great plan," Sam said to Mitchell.  
"The food is fine, thank," Sam said to the waitress.  
"Yes, sir," Sam said to General Landry.

"It looks horrible with those pants," Vala said to Daniel.  
"We're all going to die," Vala said to Mitchell.  
"I've had cardboard that was more delicious," Vala said to the waitress.  
"Yes, sir," Vala said to General Landry, but it was sarcastic, so it still counted as a difference.

But the little white lies were easy enough to overcome. And Sam appreciated the honesty in the bedroom, for sure; she was starting to do it herself. It was the big lie that she couldn't get behind. If the little ones were white, this one was black-hole black.

At least Daniel would be open about their relationship if they had one.


End file.
